The Legend of Zelda: Shard of Shadow
by italian0stephan0
Summary: Link is but a shell of his former self. Thoughts of suicide linger in his mind as does the constant memory of Midna leaving him. With only a word from an old friend, Link attempts to re-contact his lost love before it is too late for either of them.
1. Chapter 1: A Shadow of his Former Self

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. My computer got some viruses so, that was fun to deal with. Here's the completed first chapter of Shard of Shadow. Next I need to edit these edits for when I spot those stupid mistakes I always make. Chapter six will be a bit delayed, due to how busy I've been lately, so sorry for the long wait that is going to be coming. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and that you also enjoy the length of this MoFo. Even though it is a combination of the five previous chapters, I did add in a lot of details for feel free to read over it, review, and favorite, because I know that you love this story.** **Oh, and btw, the fact that this story has 4000 hits, but only 16 reviews makes me want to shoot someone. I don't care if your review is a five word review, or if your flaming at me, I accept all reviews, positive or negative. They keep me motivated and focused on writing, so unless you want me to quit this story I'd suggest reviewing ;) haha anyways enjoy!**

**-italian0stephan0**

* * *

><p>The Legend of Zelda: Shard of Shadow<p>

Chapter 1

A Shadow of his Former Self

The mirror chamber loomed in front of the trio. Each intricate design shined brightly, regardless of how no light was reflecting off the stained glass. The golden rim was glacial and illuminating, despite its age. Past that lay the large obsidian block, which itself was as if was made of the smoothest glass, coated around shadow itself. Link looked around high into the night sky to see the Sages' pillars looming over them, their silhouettes being cast onto the dry ground by the full moon.

Midna and Princess Zelda exchanged words, which Link could barely comprehend. Midna's beauty was far too distracting. Her red hair trailed down her back and to her hips. Every time she moved the red trail of smooth silky hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her skin was pale, soft…inviting. And then…those eyes, those magnificent eyes that shined as rubies into the night, exactly the same of the sapphires that shined out of Link's. She past a glance his way during her conversation with the Princess, but something troubled those crimson eyes.

_Eyes are windows to the soul. What's bothering her?_

The past year had proved its hardships, mainly trying to come to be patient with the high-maintenance imp. But the beautiful Twili that stood in front of Link was not that same person. Link had gone from hating her, to trusting her, to understanding her, to befriending her, and now…to possibly loving her.

Ever since that moment Ganondorf had shattered the Fused Shadow, proclaiming Midna's defeat, Link finally understood his true feelings for her. That moment when he had dropped down to his knees by the broken fragments of the once notorious helmet that had rested upon Midna's head in disbelief that she was gone, he knew truly his feelings for her were more than platonic.

He had often wondered whether or not her feelings for him were mutual over the week that she had remained in Hyrule to help "clean up" some of the mess her berserk cousin and his notorious master had caused, but his unawareness to her feelings were cleared up by how often they would spend the hour of Twilight, by Lake Hylia. The many nights Link had spent with Midna, gazing at the sunset that Midna cherished so much, where all the pair had done was enjoy each others company, was truly bliss. They had talked, laughed, teased each other…kissed.

The year previously, ever since Link had to endure becoming some enormous lupine monster had scarred Link both physically and somewhat mentally, and the time he spent with Midna seemed to be healing those wounds. Yet here he was. The thought of Midna leaving was horrendous. In fact the only reason he could bear to come was with the knowledge that they would be able to see each other again.

Link soon realized that during his reverie he had spent the majority of it staring at some random object…which happened to be Midna as she stood there talking with Zelda. He quickly focused on some other object to hide his embarrassment. He decided that the broken Sage Pillar would suffice. She smirked slightly at this, but continued her conversation.

"…all in Hyrule were like you, then maybe you'll do alright."

It was then that Link started to panic. She was walking away, back towards the entrance into her world. He would see her again but how long would that be until he did? He still wanted to say so much to her, three words particularly. He started forward to try and stop her, but she turned on her own accord as if sensing Link's distress.

_Here we go…_

It was then that Link realized how awkward Zelda was making the situation for him.

"Thank you, Link." Midna said. Once again Link noted the sadness the seemed to expel of her every action, talking particularly. She couldn't even hold eye contact with him.

"You're welcome…Princess." Link smirked slightly at how out of place the title seemed for Midna. After all these months he didn't even know she was the true ruler of the Twili, so therefore he never had a chance to refer to her this way.

"Will…will I see you again?" The words escaped his mouth rather difficultly. The thought of not seeing his beloved Princess again made it hard to talk without having his voice break.

"Well," Midna paused. Her eyes started to water slightly but it gave her eyes a golden look," the Princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again."

_Tell her…tell her now, just say it. I. Love. You. Please don't leave. I. LOVE. YOU._

"Midna I need to tell you something…I…I love you. Please don't go, stay here. I know its selfish but," Link stepped closer to Midna, slowly, precariously. She stayed where she was, but her eyes diverted to the ground. A small tear started to creep out of the corners of her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this without you. The thought just…" Link stopped talking as he was mere inches from Midna. She still wasn't looking at him and slowly, a tear sank past her eye and down her cheek. Link was about to move to wipe it away when-

"Link…"

The lone tear drifted down Midna's face and broke off into a glistening golden orb, only to float precariously over her open palm.

"I…"

With a slight push, the tear soared majestically through the air, unsupported by any visible factor, and drifted lazily over Link's shoulder. Link reached up to gently touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and took in his warmth. Little did Link know, it would be for the last time. She backed away from his hand climbed the transparent staircase and looked straight at him.

Midna gave out a discreet sigh and merely said,

"See you later," as she normally did.

"What?" Link said drastically.

"I have to do this Link. I'm so sorry."

An audible *pop* cut through the air as the golden tear made contact with the Mirror of Twilight, causing Link to quickly turn to look as a large crack appeared from the center of it.

Link speechlessly turned back towards Midna. She was sobbing. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and all she could do was wave pathetically from the spire.

And so, Link sprinted, he sprinted as fast as he could, trying to clear the distance between himself and his one last hope for happiness.

"MIDNA! NO!"

"Link I'm sorry…" is all she could muster.

The Mirror activated and the Triforce started to materialize on the large obsidian rock. Link had just reached the foot of the staircase when suddenly he was sent back from it with a flick of Midna's wrist.

"MIDNA PLEASE! GODESSES NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

More tears splashed down from her face as the last thing she muttered to Link rang out from her lips, "I'm sorry."

All he could do now was helplessly watch as Midna's body slowly dematerialized into the small light particles that would grant her access through the portal. Just as the last speck of her passed onward, the Mirror gave a loud *CRACK* and shattered into a fine dust, lightly powdering Link and Zelda's heads.

Link slumped down to his knees. The tears he had been holding back rushed forth silently from his eyes. _This can't be true, it can't be._

"Goodbye, Twilight Princess," Zelda murmured, repeating the name Midna had bestowed Zelda with almost a year ago.

Before turning away for the long trek through Gerudo Desert, Zelda placed her hand upon Link's shoulder, gave it a light squeeze, and walked away, leaving him on the ground with his thoughts.

Link kneeled there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the last place Midna had been before she had left him. No sounds escaped his mouth. Not a sigh, nor a whimper of self-pity. He just knelt there, mouth slightly open in shock, and tears streaming down his face.

Finally, Link moved as he took out the crushed pieces of the Fused Shadow, holding them delicately in his shaking hands. He placed the two larger pieces that were still connected around the headpiece down before the gigantic black stone, but took the broken off antler-like piece of it and pocketed it as a safe keep.

As he walked away, back to where he knew Zelda was waiting, he couldn't help give one last desperate glance over his shoulder, as if hoping this were all a dream.

On his way out, a small Shard of the Mirror glinted mischievously at him from by the exit. He bent down and pocketed the small seven inch shard of glass and walked away from the Mirror chamber for the last time. One thing was for certain, this place created to many memories of Her, for him to ever return to.

* * *

><p><em>I can't remember the last time I saw him smile, heard him laugh, or even noticed him acknowledge my cheerful greetings. The worst part is, is I don't fully understand the gravity of how his previous adventure affected him. After all, my memory still has not fully returned and most nights I will wake up and have no recollection of where I was. It would take less than a minute for me to remember that I was safe in my bed, back in Ordon. Anyways, I often find Link a shell of his former self. Colin and Talo, ironically now the best of friends, often try to coax Link from his house with an interesting quest or some foolish adventure into the woods of Faron. Most of the time, Link does not even go to answer them at his window. Epona has come to my care now, due to Link's lack of attention he has given her since he returned with the sands of Gerudo in his cap and plastered to the discreet tear lines upon his face. This morning however, Link swung by, spoke with my father and set off for Hyrule Field, saying something of the Zora's. I've tried constantly to talk to my old friend yet he either ignores me entirely or just makes some excuse so he can wander off. I don't know what angers me more. His lack of care for our friendship, or my lack of knowledge as to what has happened to the cheerful Hylian I once knew. Occasionally, when I walk to his house for my next attempt to rekindle our friendship, I will see him, sitting on the roof cradling a small, black, cracked stone as if it was worth a purple rupee to him. Each time I will call out his name and give a half-hearted wave and he would merely glance briefly from the stone to look at me, nod, and creep back through his second story window, never to be seen again. I often worry for his health seeing as he never comes to any of the town gatherings we have. Colin always seems heartbroken due to how his hero never shows his face anymore. In fact, the only person it seems Link actually talks to is Rusl. Every other day, exactly as the day nears Twilight, I would see Link wander down the stream, and promptly have a brief conversation with Rusl by the small quarray. Colin would rush out with a sword and shield strapped over his back, hoping for and adventure but Link would always finish his discussion with the man who raised him, give a brief goodbye to Colin, and leave, back for his solitary home. I pray to the Goddess' that Link will overcome this drastic change in his mood, but seeing as it has been nearly 4 months since he has returned to us, the odds do not seem likely. Maybe I could-<em>

"Ilia!"

"Yes Father?" Ilia slammed her diary shut, threw it under her pillow and walked out to answer her father's call, leaving her previous idea unfinished.

She searched for the source of where her father's voice had come from only to find the house empty once she reached the bottom of the curved stair that led to her loft. She heard movement coming from the direction of the sumo ring, which was also the town's storage area, so she headed that way.

"Aren't you a little old to still be wrestling father?" She teased as she started down the hallway to the source of the commotion.

"Aren't you a little young to be inside on a day like this?" He replied. Ilia turned around to walk backward so she could look out the window in the front of the house. Sure enough it was a gorgeous day. Not a cloud in the sky and it was extremely sunny out.

"Well I figured tha- _ooooff_" Ilia backed up right into her father just as he rounded the corner carrying a large wooden crate. She fell, he fell, and the crate fell all in unison. The box broke and its contents cascaded across the floor in all directions, spreading a surplus of pumpkin seeds over the ground.

Ilia heard her father give a loud sigh from behind her. She sad up and turned to look at the devastation she had caused, only to get a large amount of pumpkin seeds to the face.

* * *

><p>The Howling stone was worn and useless now that Link had learned everything he could from the Shade, yet the feel of its old patterns nostalgically reminded him of his previous adventures as a wolf. With Midna of course. The pain of memory was to much to bear so Link quickly removed his hand from the stone, and pounded his head lightly hoping to shake the memory of Midna from his brain. Coming to no relief or satisfaction, Link promptly stood on one foot, and Spartan kicked the howling stone into the river with a furious yell. The stone splashed down and as the water rushed through the whistling hole, forcing the air back through it, a high pitched cry came from the weathered rock. Satisfied slightly by the vandalism Link tied Epona to a fence post that was nearby, and dove into the river, wearing his armor given to him by the deceased Queen Rutela. The trek upstream was made extremely easy by the magical fins and the fact that oxygen was not required while wearing the armor. Finally passing through the tunnel and into the quarray where the Zoras lived, Link immerged from the depths of the current and took a look around. During nightfall, the Domain filled majestically from the engravings on the rocks that shined brightly in the moonlight adding a beautiful glow to the clear water.<p>

Many Zoras greeted Link and a few even caterwauled to their friends, yelling, "The Hero of Light returns!"

No smile presented itself on Link's face. No greeting escaped his mouth. No emotion what-so-ever appeared on the Hero's gaunt face.

Ascending the slippery steps leading to the throne room was no easy task. The marble was slippery due to the vapor from the falls, adding to the slimy glowing moss that grew there during the Summer. Eventually however after ignoring more greetings and cheers, Link spotted the person he longed to see. Prince Ralis had grown immensely since the last time Link had seen him. Zoras always do age faster than Hylians, yet live longer strangely enough.

When Ralis spotted Link approaching, his trident nearly slipped from his hand. "Can it be? By the Goddesses... the Hero has returned."

The Zora's voice radiated with power now that it had deepened extreme amounts. His 'hair' was past his shoulders and his build was now strong and muscular…for a fish. His right ear was now earring-less due to the fact that Link still had one of them. Ralis ran over to the left side of the pool where Link and ran to meet his old friend.

"It has been a long time, old friend." Ralis held out his hand in greeting and Link obligingly took it. "What brings you all this way from Ordon?" Ralis now stood at least half a head taller than Link did.

"I seek advice." Link's tone immediately knocked the toothy grin off of the Prince's face.

"Come to my chambers, there we will talk."

Link nodded solemnly as he followed Ralis to an area he had never seen before. Ralis pressed his 'hand' up against the stone wall that stood directly behind his throne and it dissolved into thin air. The long hallways that appeared behind the rock was about as majestic as the falls themselves. The floor was the metal, much like that, that covered the small river above the falls, so you could see more of the stream that fed the river down below them. After a long walk down a stone hallway much to the likeness of the shining stone in the quarry of the falls, a large area opened up with a glorious view of Snowpeak, the falls' source.

Ralis took a seat on another stone chair and offered Link a seat in front of him, to which Link respectfully declined. Instead he offered Ralis the earring he had promised to return once he had utilized its effectiveness in catching a Reekfish. The young Prince muttered his thanks paused for a moment to reinsert it into his tentacle-like-ear.

"Very well, what is it you seek here Link. I sense…something strange about you."

"How long has it been? Since your mother was executed."

Ralis paused and looked at Link with his eyes glared, and his head cocked to the right, "Almost 16 months. Why do you ask?"

"Do you…still think about her?" Link knew the strange conversation would raise some very interesting answers, and unless he explained himself he would not get the answer he was seeking.

"I find this conversation very odd Link I must say." The laugh at the end of the sentence aggravated Link slightly. It was no laughing matter. His eyes tore from the Prince and focused more on the peak of the mountain that loomed in the distance. A large black mansion could barely be seen through the clouds.

"I know, but, you are after all the only one I feel I can relate to."

"Oh. I see."

"Sorry?" Link refocused on his superior to see him looking at him with eyes of understanding and wisdom. The fact that Ralis was merely thirteen years old yet his eyes shown that full of knowledge made Link feel rather stupid for an almost eighteen-year-old.

"I notice she is no longer lingering in you shadows."

Link's jaw dropped as the realization of how informed Ralis was on the subject was astonishing, seeing as no one had discovered Midna, besides Zelda. _How the hell does he know, _Link thought to himself.

"So you know?"

"Zoras have an…animal sense you might say. Seeing as we are not exactly human, but humanoid due to our ichthyoid ancestors, we tend to share the same sixth sense as most marine creatures have. That ability to sense things invisible to the naked eye so to speak.

"Oh."

"And now you come here, seeking my advice as to how you can move on, continue your life?"

Link did not answer Ralis' question, merely he entertained himself by looking at the ground.

"Link, the pain of loosing someone extends only to how much you are willing to move on. It is that simple."

"I…I can't."

"The imp. What was her name?"

"Midna. Her name, is Midna."

"And she died?"

"No, she left me. In this Godforsaken place, leaving me only a memory."

Ralis merely folded his hands and rested his forehead on the knuckles of them.

"Link, I do not know why you are here. If she has gone back to the Realm of Twilight and Shadow- and yes I know- then why does it matter. She's gone, is she not?"

Link finally took the seat Ralis had offered him previously and rested his head on his open palms.

"I can't sleep. I can't think about anything besides her leaving me. That last time I saw her face. Her last words. Her last, unfinished sentence."

Link paused remembering the simple "I" that had gone unclaimed by anything. The final sentence that left him rethinking Midna's departure over and over again. What could she had wanted to say? "I will never forget you."? "I owe you."? "I'm sorry I'm destroying the last thing that will hold our world's together."?...or could she have possibly been attempting to return Link's "I love you."

"Ralis, I have tried desperately to get past this, past her. I would often look into the setting Sun and find myself wishing that when the light faded, the Light Realm will be mixed with the Twilight Realm. I would find my self staring into the darkness of Karkario Gorge thinking that if I jumped over, the pain would vanish from my mind."

Ralis looked at Link with shock as he continued his monologue.

"I can't let her go. No matter what I do I can't get her out of my head. I've come here with one hope, that you know how to get into the Twilight Realm, so that I might see her, once more."

"And who might I ask said I know the way?" Ralis' eyes flashed dangerously as to who would create such an accusation that seemed false.

"No one."

"The why do you assume I can?"

"That is why I ask, do you still miss your mother?"

Ralis paused, and said simply, "Of course I do, however, I no longer feel that her memory will affect my life as it once did."

"Then with that I have no guilt in telling you. Your mother came to me in a vision, asking me to help you when you were near death. She came to me as if she was a ghost telling me that if I aided you, she would grant me the armor to gain access to the Lakebed Temple. This is why I believe you can help me. You Zoras obviously know of a magic Hylians do not. You know of a way to communicate with those of another Realm, as she came here, from the Sacred Realm."

Ralis stared at the ground his eyes darting around the floor as if he was searching for an escape. His 'hair' lashed in all directions as his hands clenched the stone rests of the chair. Link had overstepped his boundaries. He was a guest here and was in the presence of the tribe's ruler. To make an accusation such as this was obviously an insult to the Zoras. Of course even if they could transport and communicate with another realm, Link doubted they would share those secrets with a Hylian, hero or not.

"Link, I mean you no disrespect, but please, leave here now."

"But Ralis I-"

"LINK. We will discuss this another time. Please…depart from this chamber. Let me be with my thoughts.

"Very well Prince."

Link stood from his chair and walked across the metal floor, down the hallway, and through the 'door' which rematerialized once Link passed over the threshold.

His final hope, his last dream of ever seeing Midna again had been crushed into dust. There was no reason for him to even live now, no reason to roam this Earth. _You are not that weak, you will not give in Link, pull yourself together, _he thought.

Link ran from the throne room, ran straight past any Zora that tried to wish him well, or shake his hand, and with one giant leap, he jumped straight off the cliff of the falls.

The adrenaline rush coursed through Link's veins as he pulled on the magical clothe to cover his mouth and nose once again, and put his arms into a perfect slip stream, diving deep into the quarry. The water rushed over him and he quickly dolphin kicked into the river to head back towards his trusty steed.

Eventually he grew weary and merely popped up at the surface like a cork and drifted lazily through the tunnel.

_It's over, it's over,_ was the only thought that kept popping into his head.

It wasn't until Link felt his feet skidding along the bank that he noticed he had arrived at his destination. His first thought was to just keep floating on, and if the rapids that lay ahead didn't kill him, perhaps the rocks would, or simply drowning at the small falls that fell into Lake Hylia would do the trick.

This was his first thought at least, until he felt someone pull his hair shapely.

"AHHHHHHH!" Link yelled loudly as he flailed about trying to view his attacker. His hand instinctively reached over his shoulder to try and draw his sword, only to realize it was still attached to Epona's flank.

"Oh quit your squirming, you're just ripping out more hairs yourself." The strange voice said from out of Link's vision.

Link was dragged upon the bank by his tunic now so his hair remained intact.

"Ya know, dragging boats up and down these rapids has gotten easy but a stubborn Hylian is much more difficult." Link rolled around onto his stomach to get a look at who his 'savior' was. It was a Zora. Initially Link had assumed one of the Zora's from the Domain had followed him down, but after the initial shock of being saved had passed, Link recognized the Zora who helped Iza with her boat rental shop and the challenge, Iza's Rapid Ride.

"You know, usually when someone saves another's life, a thank you tends to follow…I'm just saying. Its obvious Zora customs are different from you human's customs.

_It's obvious Iza's bossy manner has finally rubbed off on you, _Link mockingly thought in his head.

Link, who was in no mood of anyone raising an investigation into why he almost plummeted into an almost certain death said thank you. Well, as sincerely as he could.

The Zora caught Link's lack of sincerity by the way she promptly put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg. The look along with the slightly dropped draw modeled Iza almost perfectly.

"Very well then," She spat, "see you later," and the Zora took off, down the stream and into the rapids.

The words hit Link almost as sharply as an arrow.

_See you later._

An indescribable anger pulsed through Link. Rage, fury, hatred, no word could describe the emotion that was pulsating through every ounce of his being because of those three words.

_See you later._

Every bottled up thought or feeling inside Link's mind and body was fixing to burst. And Why?

_See you later._

Because those words were a lie. He would never see Her again. Never see Her smiling face or hear the snide remarks she would give. Her flaming red hair, Her pale soft skin, Her deep crimson eyes, they would never be able to be seen again.

Link's legs gave way as he fell to his knees with an audible *thump* on the grass. His shaking hands moved toward his head where he gripped his hair with unimaginable strength. The pain coming from the sudden pulls on his hair had no effect compared to the pain he was feeling within.

Midna's final departure replayed in Link's head over and over again, as he knelt there, practically scalping himself, in a hope to figure out why she had left him the way she did.

She didn't even seem sad. Or was the smile as fake as Link hoped it was.

_That doesn't fucking matter! Why did she give no explanation? Why did she have to break the mirror? WHY did she even have to leave? WHY DID SHE NOT SAY GOODBYE?_

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Link's last thought burst through his mouth before he could even try to stop it as his head shot skyward and his hands locked to his sides, with multiple strands of blond hair still in their grips.

Link fell backward almost as if it was in slow-mo. Silent tears were unrelentingly pouring down his cheeks.

"Midna…why?" Link whispered to himself.

Not even Epona's gentle nudges on Link's side were enough to will him to get on his feet, so he laid there. He laid there until his eyes drifted off into an unsettling sleep, right there, on the bank of the river.

* * *

><p>"The Twilight is beautiful this morning, your Highness."<p>

Janna knocked on the Princess's door a couple times to no answer.

"Your Highness?"

_Probably still asleep, even at this hour of the day!_

Janna slowly opened the door and idled her way inside, peering around the door frame.

"Princess?" Janna looked around the room and noted that the bed was empty, the black silk strewn across the floor. The room itself was extravagant. Floor to ceiling windows that were stained black flanked the bedpost. Their deep black silk curtains with the aqua runes were currently drawn away to let in the permanent light from Twilight. On either side of the bed were obsidian tables, each which housed a light that with a flick of a switch would cast a bright blue glow to the room. The extremely large walk in closet, complete with a staircase to the balcony of the tower where Midna's room is stationed, is to the left of the large king sized four-poster bed. a On the apposing wall is the location of the bathroom, from where the sound of water running met Janna's ears so she neared the bathroom door and called out again, "Princess are you okay?"

No answer.

The caretaker slowly opened the door without noticing the red hand print on the knob, walked into the bathroom and-

"Midna!"

Janna rushed to the glass shower doors, threw them open, and took in the scene in front of her.

Midna was fully clothed and hunched over in the fetal position, letting the cold water pour from the faucet. The bottom of the shower was a dark red, almost black, stained with the blood being washed off of Midna's hands.

"Midna what has happened!" Janna stepped down, ignoring the water and pulled Midna to her feet. The sopping wet Princess's eyes stared in front of her as tears streamed down her face. Janna quickly grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around Midna after turning off the water. She then wheeled around in front of Midna and repeated her question.

Midna dropped her head and eyes and whispered something inaudibly.

"What is it dear, tell me!" Janna pressed frantically.

"I…I need to lie down." Midna's voice was cracked and low, barely hearable.

"Of course dear, please let's just get you out of these clothes and get you into something warm."

Midna nodded her head and allowed her caretaker to lead her from the bathroom to change her out of her formal garments (which were now ruined) and into something more comfortable.

It wasn't until Midna was changed and back in bed that Janna saw the knife, laying upon the washroom floor, covered in the maroon blood.

* * *

><p><em>Link has yet to return which worries me somewhat. It has been a full day since he departed for the North and there has been no sign of him all morning. It is actually midday now and still, nothing. Though Link's abscesses from the village were frequent, he would be seen around doing something daily. Nothing productive but he usually does something. Actually, most days I either see him staring at that strange black stone spinning it in his hands, or I'll catch him in Ordonna's Spring, looking at the strange blue and black thing above him as if waiting…for anything to happen. I know it seems stalker-ish but I would watch his progress throughout those types of days and for hours on end he would just stare, straight up, with longing visible through his eyes. It won't be until directly after the sunsets that he would get up and leave. Every day it would be the same time, exactly when Twilight had passed into the night itself. I worry for my friend greatly…if I can still call him my friend. I think it's time I take a different approach to talking to him. Enough of this therapy path I'm taking to try and coax what's wrong out of him. I need to find out the truth. After all, he did save my life…twice.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Link stepped into the cannon, barely crossing the threshold of the chamber before the hatch slammed shut behind him. He sat in the chair as Midna's voice scolded from his shadow.<em>

"_I hate this damn thing."_

_Link laughed lightly as he heard Fyer start to turn the strange organ-grinder-like machine. The annoying tune echoed in the air as the chamber started to shake and the entire cannon portion shut up from the roof of it. When the tune reached its peak, Link went sailing through air with a loud *POW*._

"_WOOOOOOAAAAAH HAHA HOLY SHIIIIT!" Link yelled excitedly as he sailed through the air. He felt Midna's arms tight around his neck as she was literally blasted out of his shadow. Her reaction to the shot was much less exemplary than Link's._

"_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHHHHH."_

_Link landed gingerly on his feet due to Midna's quick reactions and the use of her shadow magic to lightly set Link down._

_Link turned around and beamed at Midna who was still clinging on to Link's back with her legs wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Her eyes were extremely wide but had started to relax, as did the look of surprise on her face._

"_Well…that was fun." He said with a smile._

_Midna's only reply was, "Shut. Up."_

"_Suit yourself." Link teased. Midna loosened her grip on Link as he viewed the Prison, looming out of the horizon of expanse of golden sea that lay ahead of them._

"_The Arbiter's Grounds. Prison for the most notorious criminals in all of Hyrule, and we are just going to walk in without a care in the world?" Link questioned._

"_That 'prison' is our only connection we have to Zant. If we don't do this he wins."_

"_Then we're in this together." Link turned to Midna to give her a small smile, which she returned painfully. She gently put her hand on his shoulder._

_The feel of her small hand made Link quickly close his eyes, hoping to latch on to the feeling of its warmth. This was most likely going to be their most dangerous mission yet, _And if I lose her_, Link thought, _I'll never be able to live with myself.

"_Link?"_

_Link turned away from the expanse of Gerudo that lay in front of him and turned to face Midna._

"_We have to cross this," She looked up, "when it's already approaching nightfall. Then we have to fight through and entire camp of Bulbins. That-" she swallowed extremely hard "That's not even the hardest part yet. If something happens I just want you to know-"_

_Link cut her off, "Midna, nothing is going to happen." _You better make sure that that is true.

_Link turned away again and started the long trek when he heard Midna again, calling his name._

"_Link?"_

She sounded different. _No it's just a figment of my imagination. "Yes, Midna?" He heard what he said in his head again, and noticed how delicately he said her name. How compassionate he asked a simply question. Link started to walk off again but still listened as he strut over the first dune that lay in front of him._

"_Wait _Link?_" _ Why is her voice higher pitched?

_Link stopped and turned._

"_There's something I want you to hear." Midna crossed her legs in midair and looked down, avoiding Link's sapphire gaze._

"_Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadow?" Link's mind flashed as he thought about the terrible vision Lanayru had shown him._

"_What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the sacred realm?" Link noted the slight twinge of nervousness about the small imp._

_Midna finally looked up from the sand and stared off into the distant horizon, where the sun was slowly setting._

"_They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the Goddesses. It was another world entirely…The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light." Midna paused dramatically between each sentence, each that escaped her mouth with an obvious amount of remorse…or anger? "Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it none could return to the world of light…They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule…This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from OUR ancestors…" _

_The truth suddenly hit Link…Yet shockingly he was not surprised, nor did he care._

"_Do you now understand what I am- _Link? Hello_?" What the fuck is going on,_ Link thought.

_A growl gathered in Midna's throat as she finally let out, "I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!"_

_Wait what just happened…What is wrong with her voice?_ He thought to himself again.

_Midna continued her monologue, "It was a peaceful place…until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts."_

"_It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe, the traitor. In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power, but there's another tale told by my people. Though the Goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one _LINK? _Between the light and the darkness."_

_Something is definitely wrong! What was that, no WHO was that! _More thinking.

"_Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule…as I said, It's our only path to the Twilight Realm and we must get there!...I know this is another mission from the Goddesses, but I need to know if this is your choice, not theirs."_

_Midna placed her hand on Link's face. He never wanted her to pull it away._

"_Midna…We are in this together, until the end." He said with a smile._

"_You'll come with me then…won't you Link?"_

"Link wake up!"

"_Of course I will."_

"LINK!"

Link shot up and tried to look wildly around at where he was until his head collided with something very hard and very much alive.

"OUCH!"

The outcry from the unintentional target of Link's head-butt fell back and landed ungracefully on her rear. The force of the hit knocked her hat clean off and it landed with a clunk on the wooden floor.

Eventually the dream mixed with the pain from the collision cleared from Link's head and he was able to take in his environment slowly. He was in a rather familiar log cabin, and in the center of it on the ground was none other than Hena, the adolescent owner of the fishing pond.

She was flat on her back with her hands rubbing vigorously over her forehead. The slight glimmer of tears could be seen from Link's point of view and he instantly felt slightly guilty.

"Goddamn it," Link stood up and rushed to her side and knelt down next to her, "You ok, Hena?"

She moaned something inaudibly and when asked to repeat herself all that could be made out were the words "Hell" and "No" in between the small amounts of bile that fell to the floor from her mouth.

"I am so sorry Hena." Link nurtured from her side.

At this point Hena simply passed out from the pain and Link gently picked her up and laid her on the bed he had just previously occupied, being sure to lay her on her side so any more bile that came up would not suffocate her. A small trickle of blood streamed down the girl's faced which Link hastily cleared up by putting a wet rag over top her head.

_How is she passed out yet I'm fine? _Link wondered.

It wasn't until he realized he was still in his Zora's armor how much damage he did. The bronze headpiece was severely dented from the impact of it crashing into Hena's unsuspecting head. It took quite a while to pry off due to the deformity it now carried. Link merely put the cap into his rucksack Hena had brought in off of Epona's back.

Link took in his surroundings as he reclaimed his spot by the bet, dabbing at Hena's head. He was definitely in her cabin, that was for certain, but where exactly he had no idea. It wasn't as if there was a second story to the cabin, and from the multiple times Link had ventured here he had never seen another door leading off to a bedroom.

It was then that he noted the ladder going up. He was underground…obviously. The bedroom was rather large for only having to house one person. The bed was a double but it was definitely old. The sheets were old and worn and practically see-through while the red comforter on top was scratchy with many holes littered throughout it. A wardrobe stood to the right of the bed, with its contents spewing out. Turning around Link saw the small window that allowed light to enter the basement.

The moan from Hena brought Link back to reality and he ceased his usual observation when he would find himself in an unknown environment. Her forehead was still bleeding profusely and she was barely moving. Fearing his helm had done more damage than he had previously thought, Link thought fast and came up with a ridiculous idea.

Climbing up the ladder, through the trap door behind the counter, and running quickly outside, Link found Epona tied up to the sign outside the cabin. Suddenly he found what he was looking for, his quiver. All 49 arrows inside it were cast aside, merely to find what they were all protecting. Link hesitantly tipped the quiver upside down to let the remainder of its contents to fall to the ground.

"There you are, you bastard."

Lying on the ground was the diamond shaped black stone with orange runes encircling it Link had acquired from Zant, a mere six months previously.

Link sighed and looked at the stone for what felt like hours…memories flooded back. Midna's smiling face holding it with a malicious smile of revenge, Midna riding on his back whenever he had to use it. So many different things. _Not now Link, you need to focus._

Link quickly took a spare sheet of paper from his notebook, grabbed a stick from a deserted camp fire near by, and used the charcoaled tip to right out a quick message.

It read: _Need help at the watering hole. Possible head fracture and/or concussion. Please come immediately. It is located at the split in the Zora's River across from Iza's boat rental. -Link_

Link made a copy of this and stacked them upon each other.

Link tucked them both under the saddle of Epona but left a portion visible for the recipient to see.

Next was the moment of truth. Link unsheathed the Master Sword from its scabbard on Epona's back and threw it into the dirt a coupled of paces away. The stone glowed orange now that it's power could be used again.

Link simply put his foot over it and suddenly, for the first time in four months, he changed.

Though he knew the transformation lasted a mere second, it felt like an eternity for Link. He had forgotten the pain it caused for the bones to reconstruct, for the muscles to tear and reform.

His heart started beating faster and faster and then it felt as if it exploded as it expanded to suit his wolf body. His jaw dislocated and broke, allowing for it to extend into a muzzle. His nose completely disintegrated to form the black button on top of the snout. Ears bent upward, eyes were thrown back, legs were snapped in half at the knee caps and reformed, ankles completely disappeared, hands shattered and nails grew into claws. Then the most painful part ensued as his teeth grew and extended from his jaw into his mouth. His spine extended to form the tail and in one giant poof, his grey and black pelt was everywhere. Then, it was finished.

"_Link? Why'd you do that_?" Epona 'said' in awe.

"_No time Epona, I need you to go to castle town, and find the doctor. Give the first note to him. Knowing that greedy bastard however I doubt he will actually help so, take the second one to Renado. You know where to find them right_?" Link barked. He surprisingly missed the feel of being a giant carnivore. The feel of power in his joints to be able to do anything was fantastic.

"_Of course master. I'll be back_."

"_Just come back here once they get them" _Link barked after her.

Luckily the door was still wide open but the squeeze through was still tight for the giant horse.

Link was suddenly blinded as the sun rose above the canyon walls, illuminating the pond and warming Link's reacquired fur. He knew it would be awhile until Renado or the Doctor came so he regretfully changed back into his true form, changed out of his Zora armor so he was just in his under garments, and started on a brisk walk around the pond, hoping to find some peace in his damaged life. Link knew the stupor was useless, that being depressed would draw no satisfaction or relief from his pain, but happiness was not an option for him at the moment. The lingering hope that somehow he could find an alternate way to speak to Midna without Ralis' assistance cast any attempt at contentment aside. People had tried to aid him, Ilia and Zelda mostly, but nothing seemed to help. Whether Ilia's idea of a therapy session or Zelda's of Link braving some ludicrous task to keep his mind off the Princess, nothing worked. Well…nothing was ever attempted more like.

Link removed the last of his clothing and eased his way into the water, taking this time to wash up from the dirt and grim that had caked to his skin and hair. The mud from being dragged from the river washed easily away with the clear water, revealing his pale, scarred skin underneath. He had lost his usual tan from the secluded four months he spent in his home, and now that he had bathed for the first time since he returned he noticed just how much his adventure had both strengthened and scarred him. His weak, lean muscles from merely being a ranch hand had grown immensely. His veins throbbed through his skin and you could actually see some of the muscle fibers along his thighs and arms. The parts of his body that weren't rigid with scars were now covered in coarse, dark blond hair instead of the peach fuzz that had existed before hand. Small scratches covered his entire body. Here and there more damage was done. For instance, there was a rough and pale ring going around his wrist from where the manacle that had cuffed his 'paw' had dug into his skin. Then there were the four long lines that extended across his chest from a slash from a Shadow Beast. Link's most notable scar however was the pale line going diagonally across his right eye. This was from his battle with Zelda, and he was lucky not to have had lost an eye from it.

After about fifteen minutes of scrubbing, floating on his back, and trying desperately to not think of a certain pale blue figure, Link dried off, got dressed in his usual Ordon clothes and went in to check on Hena. She was unusually still, but after checking her pulse, Link was reassured she was alive and well. The blood had thinned some but was still easing itself down the young girls face, leaving streaks of crimson behind after being whipped away with a towel Link found.

Finally, after about an hour since Link had sent Epona, he heard the sound of hooves entering the valley, and the unmistakable creak of the door being opened. Link followed the sound of footsteps on the floorboards above until they neared the trap door and he saw the white cloak of the Kakariko shaman. Renado emerged completely from upstairs and moved towards Link with both letters in his hands.

"Renado," Link shook his hand gratefully," thank you for coming on such short notice. We have a slight situation here."

"I've noticed," Renado gave Link back his parchment and moved past him to kneel down next to Hena, "I also noticed that that other letter was addressed to one Doctor Borville?"

"Yes I had hoped that one of you would be able to make it to help." Link joined Renado but instead of kneeling leaned on the foot board of the bed.

"How long ago did you send Epona for us?"

"Hmmm, about an hour ago?"

"Wow they do not joke that she is the fastest horse in Hyrule." Renado moved Hena's hair aside to get a better look at her forehead.

"So the doctor didn't even receive the letter then…?"

"I do not believe so no. Epona still had it where you left it for him under her saddle."

"It's possible though that a stray horse would not be granted access into Castle Town. After the devastation of the invasion, security has been increased tenfold. Horse or not, no one gets in without the proper documentation."

"Well, I thank you then. How is Kakariko?"

Link looked up from Hena's sweating, bloody head to Renado, who was gently dabbing at the young girl's head with the damp clothe.

"Repairs are still underway. Barnes is no help at all, seeing as the only thing he is good at is demolition. Malo Mart has brought great profit to the town though. That, plus the Gorons's aid, Kakariko now has people repopulating the poor village. Also, the spring provides a slight amount of profit in tourism, ever since all those fairies found refuge there."

Link recalled going through the Cave of Ordeals , and for what, for an unlimited supply of faires? _They did save my life on more than one occasion._

"I'm glad for your prosperity. I understand you run things there now? Ever since…well…the Mayor…"

"Yes I am. My daughter has taken up most of my smaller duties as Shaman, and I have replaced Zaria as Mayor."

"Congratulations." Link muttered. He still was not in the best of moods. He rarely was in anything more than a stupor.

"And how have you been? I was surprised by your letter, for it had been, what? , Almost seven months since I last saw you?"

"I've been….better."

Renado merely nodded his head. Perhaps his infinite wisdom granted him the ability to know when someone did not want to discuss their feelings.

"Anyways," Link swallowed, glad to be free of the subject of how he had contemplated suicide on more than one occasion, "How is she?"

"Just a concussion, she will have to be taken care of for a while though. Any sudden movements could make her black out and that would not be the best for recovery. Other than that, she should be fine." Renado gently wiped Hena's head again as a small trickle of sweat leaked down her cheek. "Will she have a place to stay?"

"Yes her sist-….brother lives in Faron woods."

The last thing Link wanted was for Hena to be under the care of someone bossy and unsympathetic…Coro was kind and light-hearted. He would take good care of his younger sister.

"Alright, I brought the wagon. It's by the outcropping in Zora's Domain though, so it will be a bit of a journey from here."

"You can have Epona to get there. I can't go with you."

"Sorry?"

"I'm….going on a journey. To Gerudo. The desert is no place for a pony."

"Very well, I will see to it she makes it safely back to Ordon for you."

"Thank you, Renado. I am in your debt once again."

Renado smirked and joked, "Link, you saved the entire kingdom. If anyone is in debt, it is I to you."

Link nodded through gritted teeth. He hated his title, his fame, his glory. After all, fame and money can win the hearts of many, but they can never truly win love. Otherwise Midna would have stayed with him.

"Are you going to set off on the journey immediately?"

"Most likely yes. I feel I am well enough equipped for a mere walk in a desert. After all, after Ganondorf's demise, the Bulbins all fled past Gerudo into the Unknown Lands."

"I wish you well then, Link. I better set off to get this one where she belongs. Are you sure there is no one closer who could look after her?"

"….Well…Her sister is across the river."

"Iza?...I see why you preferred Coro watch over her.

The pair clasped hands in friendship before easing Hena onto Epona in front of Renado.

"Be sure to take it slow Epona." Link said patting his mare's head.

She whinnied in response and before Link could get another word in, Renado disappeared from view into the cave that would lead to where he had just come from.

* * *

><p>"Father, I am starting to worry. Link has not returned. It has been almost two days!"<p>

"Leave Link be dear. He has had a lot on his mind."

Bo walked out of the house talking of going to see Fado for the next delivery of goat cheese and milk to castle town.

"Most useless Mayor I have ever seen," Ilia muttered once her father was out of ear-shot.

Ilia paced up in her landing on the second floor, occasionally flopping onto the bed with a sigh. _Where the hell could he be?_

After what seemed like hours of thinking, Ilia shot up from the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Enough of this," and with that she barged out the door towards the forest. It was a gorgeous day in Ordon. The sun had just started to rise and the light made its way past the tree tops into the small valley where Ordon Village resided. Ilia pause briefly and closed her eyes taking in the suns warmth.

"Another beautiful summer's day. I doubt this will actually last all season." She muttered to herself.

With that Ilia head off towards Link's tree house in hope to do some snooping, but as she stepped onto the bridge a door slam could be heard in the distance.

"ILIA! WAIT!"

Ilia turned around just as she crossed the bridge to see Colin sprinting forward at top speed towards her.

The sudden surge of power made Ilia realize how much the small boy had grown since they went back to Ordon, four months previously. He had decided on a new hairstyle and had promptly cut most of his bangs off along with the long hair growing on the side and back of his head. It looked better seeing as he was no longer trying to copy Link's hairstyle, not that it worked for him anyway seeing how his hair was straight and Link's was thick and jutted to one side. He had grown about seven inches and was now up to Ilia's chest. Due to his young age he still lacked the testosterone that would grant his voice deepness and his muscles tone.

"Yes Colin?" Ilia attempted a small smile but failed miserably.

"Are you heading to the forest? Can I come?"

"Well I was actually…" The start of her rejection made Colin's head droop to look at the ground. Not wanting to disappoint the rascal as much as Link did she quickly changed her sentence.

"Yes, you can come. *sigh* Let's go."

He immediately perked up after that.

The gate leading out of Ordon was closed but it was no problem for the two as they merely scaled over it. Link's house looked temptingly at Ilia, but she turned away from it and headed into the woods with Colin, disappointed she didn't make a sneakier get away.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! What'd you think! :) please review as I said above and here is also the trivia for this chapter (If you didn't read my last update, here's the gist. <strong>**You answer the trivia right, you get a cookie...yay for you)**

**LoZ question: Which Island in Wind Waker resembles Kakariko village in Ocarina of Time?**

**Video Game question: Where is the Peng treasure in Dead Space one and two?**

**If you know the answer, leave it in your review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Well, three years later here it is…really need to get back to writing. I miss it.

Link sat on the shore of the small pond with his feet enjoying the cool, crystal-clear waves that washed upon his toes. The summer sun refracted from the water to the sword link had laid across his lap, hilt in one hand, grinding stone in the other. Though the Master Sword lacked any need to be sharpened thanks to its purity, it put Link at ease, and kept Midna from creeping up from the back of his mind.

Looking out into the middle of the pond, Link noted the moss on the stone arch starting to brown and wither as the approaching Autumn quickly descended upon Hyrule.

Link returned his gaze to his ever-sharpened blade and muttered to himself, "well, couldn't have this wonderful weather forever."

Each scratch of stone on metal edged the smallest portion of stress from Link's shoulders. The more he stood around the more he knew it would be difficult to travel in Gerudo, but he wanted to enjoy peace and relaxation one last time before adventure spurred him Goddesses know where. Though the Hylian truly missed adventure and grew restless from the mixture of ranching, moping about, and sword sharpening, the lack of blood and gore left the battle-hardened young adult peeved and paranoid. _Things are too quiet_, Link always thought.

Finally satisfied by the sharpening of his wits Link sheathed the sword and strapped it to his back. Though finished with his chore, Link took one last look at his bare feet and the water and stuttered out loud, "This is as good a place as any to live…if I ever see you again Midna, perhaps a place like this is where we could start over."

The silent prayer both tore Link apart and mended some of the wounds he had sustained by the lack of closure. Thinking of the Twili always hurt, but in times, thinking of what their lives could have been in some cosmically alternate universe, didn't hurt quite as bad as thinking of what the actual outcome was.

Even as twilight approached Hyrule, the small grotto was still illuminated with the warm sun beams. Each stone wall cascaded another strand of golden light onto the soft floor, making it that much harder to boot up and begin what could possibly be Link's final journey. Alas, Link walked from the fishing hole, and slammed the door shut without looking back at the place he lusted to live and die in.


End file.
